Drunken Adventures IV: College Life
by hazelheart93
Summary: Sequel to 'Payback is a bitch', 'Two Down, One to go' and 'Taking it too far'. Elena has left Mystic Falls and all of her friends behind to start all over again in California. College is about to start and she is happy with her new life. The only thing, that she misses are three particularly special guys. Kolena, Elejah, Klena SMUT.
1. Welcome to College

**Hey guys! Since all of you wanted me to write a sequel, I couldn't just ignore it!**

**SOOOO, here is the 1st Chapter of the 4th part of Drunken Adventures (ugh. ;)). Enjoy and review!**

**I have a Poll ****( topic/118605/71541475/1/)**, where you can help me decide which one of the guys gets Elena first (_if _she even sleeps will all of them_ ;)_) so, if you have special requests just vote, or review or pm me :) 

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, otherwise the Drunken Adventures would have happened!**

* * *

It had been a two months since prom. Elena had gotten into College. She had a new apartment, a new life. After prom she had made the decision to leave Mystic Falls behind, she couldn't stay close. After everything that had happened. She had slept with three originals and Stefan and Damon never looked at her like they did before. Elijah and Kol told her that Damon had been riled up after they saw her with Klaus, but sadly she had missed that part because she had been unconscious, yes the sex had been that good. Of course she had done it to make Damon jealous, but he just got mad and then he got angry at her. She never told him that she loved him after that.

Besides the part where she slept with three brothers wasn't easy either, there were a lot of brief encounters, in the grocery story, the grill or even the street. She was sure that they were doing it on purpose. But nothing was as awkward as her first meeting with Klaus, two days after prom.

"_Hello, love."_

_The moment she heard the smooth voice, she stopped dead in her tracks. She had been about to pour some cream into her coffee, but now she was awkwardly holding the pot in the air and her eyes were wide open, searching for a way to get out of the room as fast as possible. She locked eyes with the first familiar person in the room, Matt, and pleaded him to safe her._

_But before he could even move, Klaus was sitting on the other side of her booth and was giving her a sweet dimply smile, but the look in his eyes wasn't sweet at all. _

"_Oh, come on love." He said and a shiver ran down her back. It was impossible to look at Klaus and not think about the sex. When he saw her reaction, his smile turned into a smirk. "I am not here to talk about that, sweetheart." He said smoothly and Elena frowned, this couldn't be good._

"_Relax. I just wanted to ask you about College."_

"_College?" Elena repeated dumbfounded. She had put the cream down and her hands were folded in her lap._

"_Yes, love. Did you apply?" He said, sounding like a parent. Oh, disturbing thought, parent with that much skill in bed._

_She shook her head to clear it and nodded. "Yeah, I have."_

"_Which one, may I ask?" He looked down at her innocently, too innocent._

_She smiled at him. "California State."_

_His brown furrowed and his squinted at her. "Why?"_

"_It's far away." She replied simply._

"_I see." He said simply. "See you in California then. Call me if you have any problems finding an apartment or anything."_

_He was about to get up, when his words had finally sunken in. "Wait. WHAT?"_

_He looked at her, amused. "Do you really think that I'll let my doppelganger be that far away without protection?"_

_Elena groaned. "I had hoped." She said under her breath._

"_Sorry to disappoint you, although this is the fist time I did so." He winked at her and she blushed instantly, taking in a sharp breath. "So, see you in California, sweetheart."_

_It wasn't just a goodbye, she realized, it was a promise, or even a threat. She wasn't sure, but she knew the thing between her and those originals wasn't over. Not yet._

She hadn't told her friends that Klaus was going to California, too. So for the last months, she had to be extra careful with her words. Her friends had all helped her pack her stuff and told her repeatedly that she had to be careful, that she was still the doppelganger and that every vampire she would meet could harm her. She had nodded and reassured them that she would be fine. Of course she would, Klaus was coming with her. But she wasn't sure if she would be safe from him.

Her apartment was small compared to the Gilbert house, a kitchen, a living room, a small bathroom and a bedroom. She had a small balcony with enough room for a round table and two chairs as well. Her classes were about to start and Elena was getting incredibly nervous. She hadn't heard from Klaus, since she had moved in. It had only been a few days but it made her nervous somehow.

The guy next door, Daniel, had greeted her warmly and Elena liked him instantly, even though he looked like a real geek. The girl across the hall, Christy, reminded her of Caroline – curly blonde hair, tall and always a smile on her lips. The apartment next to hers was occupied by another guy, who looked like Tyler with blonde hair. She was sure, that he too must have been a bully in high school, so she wasn't eager to talk to him. It was wrong of her to judge people by their appearance, but the way he had checked Christy and her out on their first meeting had proved her theory.

She was busy with hanging up her clothes into her new closet and listening to music, when a knock on her door made her jump. She let the dress she was holding fall down into the box and hurried out of the room. When she reached the door, she put a smile to her face and opened it. She didn't want to be the sad girl that had lost her family anymore, she would be a nice girl, who laughed and enjoyed life. But her smile disappeared, when she saw Klaus on the other side of the door. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Klaus." She breathed. Why was he here? Why now? "What do you want?"

He chuckled. "Don't you want to invite me?"

"I'd rather not." She said coldly and he rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter anyway." Klaus said and smiled. "I just wanted to make sure, you arrived safely."

Elena nodded. "I was fine until you showed up."

"Oh come on now, love. Don't lie." He said and tilted his head to the side, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

Elena shrugged. "Whatever." She didn't want him to know, that she still dreamed about prom, so she had to be as cold as possible. Nothing had changed, he was still the crazy hybrid, who had destroyed her life. Or she tried to convince herself that he still was.

"It is wonderful to just stand here and watch you fight your feelings for me, but I have to be somewhere." He said and took a step back. "See you soon, love." And with that he was gone and Elena slammed the door shut. Damn, hybrid, how did he and his sibling got under her skin like that? It was just sex, but she couldn't stop thinking about all three of them. It was like the only good thing that had happened to her in the last two years. She shook her head and went back to finish up in her room.

After an hour, she heard the soft tinkling that was supposed to be the doorbell. She sighed and opened the door.

"Hello. Elena, wasn't it?" The blonde haired Tyler asked with a big grin on his face. Elena nodded warily, "Yes, and you are?"

"Mitch." He said proudly. "Nice to officially meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Elena said and put on her best fake smile.

"Well, there's a party tonight and I wanted to ask you if would like to come. I know it's kinda short notice, but the party is great. Every one will be there, it's the perfect opportunity to make new friends." He said and winked.

"A party, huh?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, it's in one of those big houses at the beach. Tonight. The guy, whose throwing it is a freshman too. If you come, maybe we could talk the other two into it." He said and gestured to the other two doors in the hall.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" She smiled and was happy that she wouldn't have to spend the night alone on the couch thinking about Elijah, Kol and Klaus.

"We can go together. I have a SUV and since Daniel doesn't have a car, we can all take mine." Mitch said and Elena nodded again. "Great."

Mitch knocked on Christy's and Daniel's doors and after a little persuasion they agreed on going to the party. Elena and Christy winked at each other, the girl had told her earlier that she would make the best of her college life, meaning a lot of one night stands.

"See you at nine then." Mitch said with a big grin on his face and Elena closed her door. A part of her was nervous about it, but the other part couldn't wait to get to the party. She smiled to herself, while she picked up a pair of jeans shorts, that were too short for Mystic Falls and a cream colored loose t-shirt that almost covered her shorts. It was one of the outfits that Caroline had picked for her in the shop.

After she had put on her make up, nothing much, just a little eyeliner and mascara, then she met Mitch, Daniel and Christy in the hallway. Mitch was wearing a grey button down shirt and dark jeans, reminding her of Damon's usual clothing. Daniel was wearing a black t-shirt with some band name on it and light blue jeans. And Christy, well she had put on a very glittery green dress that looked wonderful in combination with her curly blonde hair.

They took the elevator and Mitch led them to his car. Christy and Daniel got into the back seat and Elena opened the passenger door with a small sigh.

The ride was awkward, Daniel looked like he was about to throw up, Mitch was squinting at Elena's bare legs and Christy was squinting at Mitch. Elena had leaned back and was just enjoying the feeling of leaving her old life behind. It was so good to know, that none of the people in this car knew, that Elena had a vampire doppelganger, a vampire ex-boyfriend, with an older vampire brother, with whom she had also been in love with. They didn't knew about the original vampires and they didn't knew that she had slept with three out of five of them.

But she knew. And she couldn't forget. She was absolutely sure that she would never be able to enjoy sex _ever _again. Well, maybe tonight was the night to prove her theory wrong, she thought and nodded to herself. She would forget about vampires and she would forget about sex with them for one night. She wouldn't let herself be bothered by the fact that Klaus was somewhere here in the city, she would find a hot human guy and would sleep with him.

She was human. And she needed to learn that a human was best for her. She couldn't spend all of her time with people, who were all technically dead.

"We're here." Mitch announced after a while and he parked the car in front of a gigantic beach house. Elena's jaw dropped. The house was amazing, she could see that the backyard was basically the beach and it was illuminated and there were a lot of people wearing nothing but their bathing suits or their underwear.

"God, I love college." Mitch murmured, as they got out of the car.

They spotted a path, that was next to the house and led them directly to the beach, so they walked up to it. Mitch was leading them, behind him Elena and Christy grinned at each other and at last Daniel trotted after them, looking like he wished to be anywhere but here.

When Elena's high heeled feet sank into the sand, both her and Christy reached down and took off their shoes. When Elena stood up again, she gasped.

"Hello Elena." A smooth voice greeted her.

"Kol." She whispered in surprise and her inside tinkled in delight and shock at the same time.

* * *

**Hello, hello Kol! - Did you like it? Leave a review and let me know. I haven't started with the next chapter, but if I get a lot of reviews, I am sure it will be done in no time at all. You know me, the more I get, the more I give XD**

**xo hazel**


	2. Skinny Dipping

**Hey! Guys, seriously, I love you so much! When I published the first chapter, I had no idea what to do next, but I just told myself: look they are all waiting not so patiently for the next chapter, you can't just stop writing, so I sat down and wrote.. and well, this is the outcome.**

**I hope you enjoy it and leave a review. As you know, I am writing this story, because so many of you wanted a sequel, so I would love to hear your opinions and ideas for the next chapters. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, or else this would be a real thing (in the show, of course ;);))**

**We all love some Originals x Elena smut, don't we?! yum yum yum!**

* * *

"Oh, you already know each other?" Mitch asked, suspiciously.

"Um." Elena said. She was speechless. First Klaus, now Kol. Couldn't those originals just leave her alone?

"Yes, mate. Nice to see you again, Elena." Kol said smoothly and reached for her hand. When their skin made contact, Elena shivered and he brought her hand up to his hand and brushed his lips against it sensually. Elena couldn't help but inhale sharply.

She saw, Christy looking at her wide-eyed. "Um. These are my friends." Elena said awkwardly. "Christy and Daniel." She pointed at the two of them. "This is Kol, we know each other from Virginia."

Christy nodded with meaningfully and Daniel seemed totally oblivious to the tension.

"Nice to meet you." Kol said cockily and smirked at all of them.

"What are you doing here, Kol?" Elena asked, while looking at him suspiciously. She knew, that this was no coincidence.

His smirk grew bigger. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked her and offered her his arm.

"Um. Actually Christy and I..-" Elena started, but Christy cut in. "Ah, don't you worry about me. Daniel and I are fine."

Elena nodded in defeat, while Christy wiggled her eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Fine." Elena said and took Kol's arm. He led her over to a little table. "Tequila?" He asked with an enormously large grin on his face.

Elena felt the lust taking over, but tried to suppress it. She already had a plan, find a guy, a_ human, _take him home and forget about the originals. She was about to shake her head, when Kol stopped and turned her around, so that they were mere inches apart. She could feel his breath on her lips and closed her eyes. _Damn it_. "Kol..-" She started to protest, but had no idea what to say.

"Yes, darling?" Kol's amused voice made her open her eyes again.

Elena took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?" She asked him again.

"Oh," He said, smiling devilishly down at her. "Every freshman is here, love. I just want to make some friends before the classes started."

Elena's jaw dropped. "Freshman? You?" She stuttered. This had to be a joke, a very bad one.

He nodded proudly. "Yep." Elena squinted at him. "Why here?"

He shrugged. "I overheard you and Nik talking."

Elena groaned loudly. "Seriously?"

"Well, if I remember correctly you promised me something at prom." When Elena tried to frown, Kol sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't act like that, I know you remember."

Elena sighed. "I was drunk." She said, while her stomach clenched at the thought of sleeping once more with Kol. _One time wouldn't hurt anyone, _her mind tried to reason with her and she felt her protest slip away. But then she shook her head vehemently. "I am here to find new friends, Kol." She said, trying to sound firm, but it sounded like the lamest excuse, she had ever heard.

He chuckled at her, his eye lighting up devilishly. "Me too." He winked at her and then he turned around to walk away. Elena wanted to stop him. Was he actually giving up? The feeling of regret and rejection filled her instantly and she sighed.

Why wasn't he pursuing her? Why did he walk away? Why? Elena turned around and looked for Christy. When she found her, Elena joined her and Christy smiled. "So, where is your _friend?_"

When Elena frowned, Christy sighed. "Come on, even a bling guy would have been able to see the sexual tension between the two of you."

Elena smiled. "Yeah, guess so." She admitted.

Christy chuckled as she filled two cups with vodka. "Well, apart from Daniel."

Both of them laughed and Elena tried to spot Kol. When she found him, he was talking to some girls, smirking at them, flirting with them.

Christy followed her gaze and rolled her eyes. "Are you two really playing this game?" She asked in disbelief.

"What game?" Elena looked back at her.

Christy sighed. "The game, where you play hard to get, he goes and flirts with every other girl until you go running back and you hook up."

Elena shook her head. "I won't hook up with him." She said firmly, but her stomach protested against her words.

Christy rolled her eyes again. "Even while you're saying that, you sound like a stubborn child. You totally want to jump his bones. Why make it any more complicated? Just grab him, find a room and fuck him until you both are senseless."

Elena stared at her in surprise. Christy just shrugged. "I told you, I was desperate. It just makes me mad, when you waste your time, while that hot piece of meat is ready to take you."

While she spoke, Elena saw a big grin spread across Kol's face and she couldn't help but giggle. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Nope. I won't be sleeping with him."

Christy groaned loudly. "Just wait." She said, but Elena shook her head. "Not going to happen."

And with that, the girls took their drinks and walked over into the heart of the party, where people were dancing and talking with each other.

* * *

How had she managed to find a friend, that was exactly like Caroline? Kol asked himself, while he listened to the conversation between the two girls. He couldn't help but smirk, while Christy told Elena, how hot he was. _Hot piece of meat. _He chuckled to himself. Maybe, he would just go after her, that would drive Elena crazy. He already knew, how she reacted to rejection. The whole reason, she had slept with him was to get back at Damon. Maybe he could use that again. He scolded himself, he didn't want to get the hopes of her friend up.

He would just flirt with one of the other girl at the party. He was already talking to three of them and he was absolutely sure every single one of them would leave this party with him. Without compulsion. But he wanted her. She had promised him and after she had passed out in Nik's arms, he felt the need to archive the same. He wouldn't let this chance go to waste. Besides, none of the girls were as delicious as the lovely doppelganger. She was _special_.

* * *

After an hour, Elena found herself giggling uncontrollably at one of the worst jokes she had ever heard. She gave the guy in front of her a flirtatious smile and he took it as an invitation to slip one of his arms around her waist. She leaned into his touch and took another large sip from her drink.

All the while she was on the look out for Christy and to her annoyance Kol. She hadn't realized it at first, but her subconscious let her eyes drift over the crowd every few seconds to check on what he was doing.

She saw him flirting with three very blonde and very tall girls and they were practically drooling all over him. She snorted and the guy, who held her smirked down at her. "Bored already, babe?"

Elena broke her gaze on Kol and looked at the blonde guy. "No, of course not." She purred, sliding closer to him. He reminded her of Matt and even being this close to him, was uncomfortable. But, she had promised herself to have fun. Even if she had to force it.

He smirked knowingly. "How about going for a swim?" He said suggestively and tilted his head to the place, where a dozen of people had already took their clothes off and were jumping into the ocean. Elena shrugged. "Why not?" She smirked widely at him.

The two of them walked over and Elena saw Christy sliding down her dress. "Elena!" She squeaked loudly and waved. She was surrounded by three guys and another brunette, who were already standing there in their underwear. "You coming in as well?" Christy asked, eyes glistering and cheeks flushed.

Elena nodded hesitantly. She was here to have fun. She wouldn't let _one _guy ruin that. The only reason she had come to California was to live a new life and that was exactly what she would do. _Now._

After her little prep talk, she took off her shirt. In that moment she was grateful that Caroline had dragged her to go shopping last month. The lacy black bra and thong had seemed like an unnecessary investment back then, but now she could hug Caroline for talking her into buying them. She would call her friend tomorrow to thank her.

She took off her shorts as well and the blonde guy quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the water. Elena was pleasantly surprised by the warmth of it and in no time at all, she was laughing and giggling, while they jumped around and splashed each other with water.

Christy and the others joined them and it quickly turned into a nasty game. The guys were all trying to get the upper hand, while the girls squealed and tried to back off. Suddenly Elena found herself in the arms of someone and when she turned around her eyes locked with those dark brown ones, that always held a shimmer of mischief.

"Kol." She breathed as a shiver ran down her back. The length of her body was pressed against his and even though she was in the water, she felt her body burn.

"Hello, love." He hissed and Elena sighed.

A devilishly handsome smirk formed on his lips and all of Elena's self control slipped away. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. And before she kissed him, she whispered, "You win."

Then their lips were joined and Elena let herself fall into him. She felt the same fire inside of her she had felt the first time and she never ever wanted it to stop. They kissed furiously and when Elena was out of breath, he trailed down to her jawline.

"You know what?" She said breathlessly. When he grunted, she continued, "I always wondered, if vampires are as strong under water as usual." When she saw his smirk, she winked at him and she felt his arms creep down to her legs and jerked them up to his waist. She gasped, but pressed herself closer to him.

"You want a demonstration, love?" He asked, while his tongue darted around her earlobe and she found herself nodding weakly. She already felt like jelly in his arms.

Then the cold wind hit her and she opened her eyes, just to see darkness around them. She turned her head around and realized that they were more than a hundred meters away from the spot were they had been just a second ago. The waves were calm and the water was a little colder than before and it covered her body up to her ribs.

"That's not really what I meant." She said lazily and he smirked. "Oh, I know, darling." His voice made her tremble and when he started to kiss her again, she felt his hands undoing her bra.

Her hands trailed up and down his back and she heard herself moan into the kiss. When her bra was off, his hands cupped her breasts and he squeezed them, causing her to moan once more. He released her mouth and smirked down. "I just didn't want to show off."

Elena frowned at him, she had a hard time to find the true meaning of his words, while he was massaging her breasts, his thumb penetrating her nipples and his erection pressing into her core. After a while she nodded. He had meant the distance between the others and them, so that they couldn't see or hear.

It was like he had been waiting for her to understand, because just after she nodded, he lowered his head down to her chest and one of his hands were replaced by his hot mouth.

Elena arched her back and grabbed his shorts to pull them down. The throbbing between her legs was unbearable at this point and she wanted him inside of her. He obviously felt her hands, since his free hand trailed down to her underwear and it was gone in a second. When their naked skin touched under the water, she moaned loudly. She could feel the tip of his member pocking against her and she lowered herself down to him. He released her breasts and gripped her waist tightly, while her nails dug into his shoulders. When he was fully inside of her, both of them sighed in relief.

He kissed her down to her neck and Elena pushed against him, desperate for some friction. When Elena groaned and dug her nails down once more, he finally started to move inside of her. His thrusts were fast and hard and Elena couldn't help but cry out each time. Soon enough she was panting heavily and kissing every part of his body she could reach.

* * *

Elena was moaning and screaming in his arms and he felt his selfcontrol slip away. He wanted to taste her so badly and her words were always in his mind. So when he felt her wall tightening around him, he let his head fall into the crook of her neck. He darted his tongue out to wet her skin and then he let his fangs scrape it lightly. First her body tensed, but she eventually tilted her head to the side and her hands scraped down his back.

He smiled against her skin and let his fangs slide up and down. This was the best part, the anticipation. Her walls were pulsating frantically around him and he knew she was close. Just as he felt her heart beat picking up once more, he let his fangs sink into her soft skin and listened to her body, savoring the moment. She trembled and screamed as she rode out her orgasm and Kol held her firmly. He swallowed a deep gulp, which made her cry out once more.

Just as her body calmed down, he slammed back into her and she tensed back, he felt her walls tightening again and when he took the next gulp, he sent her over the edge once again with a deep thrust.

He repeated this for five times, before he felt her body go weak in his arms. He let himself finally come and let herself fall over the edge one more time with him. She could barely keep her eyes open, but her face was framed by a weak smile. "Wow." She whined, closed her eyes and let her head fall to his chest. He chuckled and started to walk back to the beach.

* * *

Elena felt how her body left the water and she remembered that she was still naked. She water to tell Kol to stop, to get her something to wear but her body was so weak, she didn't have the power to talk. It seemed like the only thing she was capable of, was that stupid smile on her lips. So she sighed and snuggled closer to him.

When the wind hit her, goose bumps spread over her body and she shivered. After a few seconds it was warm again and she felt herself being laid down on a soft bed. Her body felt so heavy, she was sure that a person in a coma could move more than her right now. She felt soft covers over her and the only thing she did, was tilt her head to the side and then she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, when Elena woke up her body felt stiff and she was in a room, she had never seen before. Before she could panic, she remembered the events from last night and sat up. She was still naked, but to her relief, she spotted a pile of her clothes on the end of the bed. She reached for them and quickly put them on.

When she got out of the bed, she looked around and walked over to the window. She was in the house from last night. She frowned, but decided to leave. Maybe she could get away before anyone would notice her.

So she walked over to the door and opened it quietly. She looked up and down the hall and spotted the staircase. She tiptoed over to it and hurried downstairs. When she had almost reached the big set of double doors, she heard a familiar voice.

"Morning, love." She sighed and turned around. There he was, with only a towel around his waist. "Leaving so soon?" He asked her, tilting his head to the side. She nodded and tried very hard no to blush.

"How about breakfast?" Kol asked her and Elena frowned at him. "I don't think my brothers would mind." He added and big smirk on his face.

Elena gasped. "Your brothers?" Kol nodded and tilted his head around, Elena followed his movement and gasped once more.

"Good morning, Elena." Elijah greeted her with his usual calm, soothing voice. He was like always wearing a polite smile and an elegant suite. Elena tried not to blush even more than before as her stomach clenched tightly by the sight of him.

"Elijah." She breathed, she didn't know what else to say.

Kol chuckled lowly. "So how about breakfast?"

Elena shook her head weakly. "I should be leaving. Um. Bye." She said quickly and left before any of them stopped her.

She walked up to the street and motioned for the first taxi to stop. She got in and sighed deeply. How could she ever stay away from them? And did she really want to? She let herself fall back against the seat and a big smile spread across her face. _No, not really._

* * *

**Soo.. ?! Tell me, did you like it? Could it keep up with the first encounters? Please review!**

**********It was kind of hard to write a scene after all the 'Klaus-and-Elena-hot-rough-Prom-sex-against-the-wall' thing. But I have the feeling, it's ok.. right?! :S o.o**

**The lovely songs 'You make me feel' by Cobra Starship, 'Don't trust me' by 3OH!3, 'Blah Blah Blah' by Ke$ha and 'Use your love' by Katy Perry helped me to write this chapter! **

**Good news, I am planning 4 Chapters for this story, so two down, two to go ;)**

**Check out my forum =) follow it, if you want to vote for any polls I will post : **** forum/hazelheart93/118605/**

**xo hazel**


	3. College Counseling

**Hey guys, I AM BACK! Sorry for the cruel delay, but after reading this you'll know why it happened. I am still not really satisfied by this. Idk, maybe it's because it is indeed more PWP than the chapters before, or it is because Elejah is my OTP and I want them to be all lovey dovey and epic.. See for yourself and please, please leave a review.. your thoughts, likes, dislikes, wishes, demands, EVERYTHING. Because DA4 is being written for you and I want to please you.. so, don't just read it .. I want to know what you'd like to read.. Without further ado, go.. ENJOY the next chapter of The - not so - Drunken Adventures...**

* * *

"_Ok, relax, Elena._" She muttered, while driving down the college parking lot. "_It's just counseling. Nothing much. Just a getting to know you. Just a help for you to pick the right classes._"

When she finally found a free park, she sighed. "_Finally. And oh, you gotta stop talking to yourself._" She said and nodded to herself in agreement.

She parked the car, grabbed her bag and made her way to building number 7. She was almost late, so she hurried down to the sign and looked for room C12.

After checking the map, she ran over to the elevators, her heels clicking and her dress sliding up and down her tights. Why had she listened to Christy and put on a dress. She hated dresses. Above all she hated deep blue dresses that looked more sexy than respectable on her. Christy had said that she looked all grown up and somehow Elena had given in. Now, she did regret it.

The elevator doors opened with a bling and she slipped inside. It was empty and Elena pressed the button with the three a little too hard. She was excited. Today she would choose her classes. She jumped up and down on her heels and when the door opened again, she almost ran down the hall.

Upon arriving on the right door, she knocked against it and opened it carefully. The inside was small, dimly lit and it smelled like there were about a thousand books inside.

She stepped in and gasped. The man behind the table had dark brown hair and was wearing a suit.

"Elijah?" She asked and he smirked at her.

"Elena." He said and took in her appearance. Elena rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She closed the door behind her and cocked her head to the side.

"Counseling." Elijah replied smoothly and stood up. "You look stunning by the way."

Elena blushed instantly. "Thank you. My friend forced me to wear it."

Elijah nodded and came around the desk. Elena shuddered. "Um, so, counseling, huh?" She said and his smirk stretched a little further.

"Indeed." He was now standing in front of her and his dark eyes were so captivating, she couldn't look away. Those deep brown orbs. She wasn't sure what it was but somehow, she could loose herself in them.

"Please, have a seat." Elijah said finally and Elena nodded.

Instead of walking back to his place around the desk, Elijah sat down next to her and reached out to pull a few sheets of papers from the desk.

"So," He said, sounding all business.

Elena smiled and tried to cover up the fast beating of her heart. They way he licked his lips showed her that he was aware of it.

"Here is the list of courses. Do you have any ideas or should we go through them?" He asked and looked up at her.

She shook her head. "I have a few ones but..-"

He nodded. "Very well." He handed her one of the sheets and their fingers brushed, making Elena inhale sharply.

While she looked at the courses, she could feel his eyes on her and it made her nervous. The feeling of his fingers brushing hers had made her want more. How could she deny that?

He cleared his throat and Elena looked up. "Elena, there is no need to be nervous."

Elena giggled. Had he really no idea how he made her feel, when he was this close to her. "It's not that..-" She started but stopped. What should she tell him? She bit down on her lip and he smirked at her.

"Then what is it?" He asked with his deep voice and Elena realized that she was leaning closer to him. His spicy cologne made her head spin and she felt the urge to taste his lips. She wanted to make sure if it was still as intense as the first time.

When she looked back to his eyes, she saw that they were darker than usual and she knew that he was thinking about it too. Her eyes landed back on his lips, it was like a magnetic pull, everything inside of her wanted, no needed her to touch him, kiss him. So she obeyed and when their lips touched, Elena moaned. It felt even better that in her memory. He was so different from any other man she had ever kissed and she wanted him more than anything. She leaned closer and his hands grabbed her by the hips.

"We have 20 minutes before my next meeting." Elijah muttered.

"Than make it count." Elena breathed and bit down on his lower lip. He groaned and in the next moment, Elena was sitting on the desk and Elijah was standing between her legs.

While she tried to gain her breath, his lips travelled down her neck and collarbones. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her dress up to her waist. She felt him press hard against her and grabbed him by the shoulders. The anticipation between her legs was killing her, she wanted him, no games, no teasing, she wanted him inside of her.

"Elijah." She moaned, as he stripped her dress over her head. He smirked down at her. "Yes?"

"Please." She said, when he cupped her breast.

"Patience, Elena." He said lowly and Elena moaned. His thumbs were circling around her nipples, while his mouth was kissing up her jaw line and to her mouth.

When their lips were joined again, Elena closed her eyes and went for his pants. She wanted him, and she wouldn't just wait around. So she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

He didn't stop her, when she started to stoke his cock, he just leaned closer and one of his hands slipped down to her core. With one twist of his hand her underwear was gone and his fingers were stroking her expertly. She felt the pressure building inside of her and tightened the grip around him.

The feeling of his fingers inside of her was overwhelming, she led her head fall back and closed her eyes. The only thing she was capable of doing was moaning his name.

"Mmmmh, Elijah. Oh, _god_."

When she felt her orgasm taking over her, her hands gripped around his wrist and she cried out. His lips travelled over her body and it felt like he was everywhere.

She felt his hands on each of her inner thighs before one of them jerked her leg up to his shoulder. With one thrust he was inside of her, causing her to moan loudly. With one of her legs spread over the table and the other over his shoulder, he had the perfect angle to be deeper inside of her.

His pace was slow but hard. It was nothing like the other time. Elena had the feeling that each thrust was an orgasm for itself. She was gripping the other end of the table and her bare back slid up and down with each thrust. Each time she opened her eyes, she saw his on her.

She felt how he started to go faster and she couldn't hold back anymore. She came again around him and this time he came with her. While she was panting, he picked her up and carried her back to the couch and placed her there. Elena sighed and leaned back for a second, trying to calm down.

When her head wasn't spinning anymore, she stood up and a already dressed Elijah handed her the dress. There was a knock on the door and Elena gasped. Elijah gave her a slight smirk and reached out to help her get dressed.

"Um. About the classes..-" Elena started when she was dressed.

"Don't worry, we can do that another time. Just give me a call."

Elena nodded and turned around to leave. When she closed the door behing her, she spotted a girl sitting in the hall way.

She was grinning at her. "Does he do that with all the girls?" She asked and wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Elena's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh, I was here a little early and I overheard." The girl said. "Is he hot?"

Elena sighed. "You have no idea."

The girl bit down on her lip and Elena walked back to the elevator, thinking that the girl was in for a colossal disappointment. Yes, Elijah was _hot, _but Elena seriously doubted that he would do anything with her, that hadn't something to do with his job here.

When she reached her car, she sat down and sighed. It was time to call Caroline. She had a problem and she needed to deal with it. She couldn't just sleep with every original as soon as she made eye contact with them. She had never been the slutty type. The blonde vampire would help her somehow.


	4. The Caroline Edition

**Hello my lovelies.. I apologize for my long absence.. I still don't have the next chapter, but I hope this will do:**

** s/8699981/1/Drunken-Adventures-The-Caroline-Edition**

**_Title: _****Drunken Adventures: The Caroline Edition**

**_Summary: After a phone call with her best friend, Caroline decides to help her out. A quick drive to California ends in an interesting night between Caroline, Elena and Klaus with a twist at the very end. CarolinexElenaxKlaus SMUT._**

**xo hazel.**

**ps: please don't hate me for being so slow on the updating..**


End file.
